


¡No te rías de mí!

by lenayuri



Series: #ProjectDrarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco intenta no reírse de la situación, pero Harry no está ayudando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡No te rías de mí!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maye_Malfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/gifts), [NoahDLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahDLaw/gifts), [haruxita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/gifts), [AdharaIsilme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AdharaIsilme).



> Fanfic con motivo de la campaña para revivir el drarry en español ([#ProjectDrarry](http://lenayuri.livejournal.com/11240.html)).  
> El reto lo puso **NoahDLaw** , aunque creo que me fui por las ramas y no es lo que esperabas. Aún así, espero que les guste.

Draco no podía creerlo.

Había querido mostrarse lo más _Malfoy,_ es decir con porte y seriedad, con respecto al tema que les acontecía, pero aparentemente su mente no pensaba lo mismo que él – o era culpa del Gryffindor con él. Había tratado, Merlín que sí, pero es que la escena en sí era inverosímil.

—¡Deja de reírte!

—No me estoy riendo— replicó Draco a la defensiva, aunque quien lo conociera, se daría cuenta que estaba tratando de esconder una _obvia_ sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

—Te conozco, Draco Malfoy, y puedo decirte con seguridad que estás que te mueres por burlarte.

—Si tú lo dices— la petulancia en la voz de Draco habría sido ofensiva de no ser por la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

—Cállate Draco— replicó la voz que aunque ya no estaba molesta, sí un poco irritada. No era para menos, en la posición en la que se encontraba, incluso él se habría reído, pero no era el caso. Ya le gustaría ver a Draco en esa situación.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Draco volvió a hablar —¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que te rías, para que te burles de mí? No gracias.

—No seas lerdo Harry, déjame ayudarte.

La mirada fulminante que le envió el otro mago sólo hizo reír a Draco.

Se acercó al otro mago con elegancia, deslizándose con la finura que cualquier miembro de la realeza envidiaría. Incluso cuando se inclinó hasta estar al ras de la vista de Harry, quien estaba en el suelo y no podía levantarse, no perdió elegancia. Draco ofreció sus enguantadas manos como apoyo para impulsarse hacia arriba, cosa que Harry agradeció y aceptó – aunque aún se sentía ridículo.

Había sido su culpa, lo sabía, pero era vergonzoso aceptarlo.

—De haber sabido que esto sería igual que el Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, hubiese planeado algo diferente— la voz de Draco sonaba plana y Harry no supo cómo interpretarlo.

Por supuesto, con su instinto Gryffindor a flote, lo interpretó de la peor manera.

—¡No tienes por qué juzgarme por algo que te pedí como un favor, Draco!— espetó furioso, y habría sido una vista intimidadora, con su mirada intensa, su mandíbula apretada y con su magia ondeando en el ambiente, si no fuese porque estaba tambaleándose y aferrándose a las manos de Draco como si fuese un salvavidas.

En cierta forma lo era.

—Si te lo pedí fue porque confío en ti— continuó su diatriba, Draco no se inmutó —o confiaba en ti, no creí que aún seguías siendo el imbécil de hace años.

—Harry— cortó Draco antes de que Harry dijera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Draco había aprendido a tener paciencia ante la impulsividad Gryffindor, pero a veces él también se fastidiaba —No me estoy riendo de ti.

—¿Ah no?— respondió sarcásticamente —¿Y qué se supone que haces, entonces?

—Estoy tratando de decirte que hay muchas otras actividades, no necesariamente ésta.

—¡Pero te dije que quería hacerlo!— se defendió —¡Y me juzgas sin siquiera ayudarme! Sólo te quedas ahí parado, luciendo perfecto en tu traje y bufanda, deslizándote como si hubieses nacido para esto ¡y te ríes de mí!

—Ya te lo dije, no me estoy riendo de ti— Draco esperó a que Harry se calmara un poco, sosteniéndolo más cerca de su cuerpo para evitar que terminara de nalgas en el suelo, bueno, hielo —Harry, no es imperativo que aprendas a patinar en una hora.

—Pero-

—Pero nada, déjame ayudarte.

Harry le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, cerrando los ojos hasta que casi fueron una línea. Draco sonrió mientras ayudaba a Harry a enderezarse, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y explicándole cómo debía moverse, seguirlo.

Había sido idea de Harry ir de vacaciones a aquel sitio – algún pueblo mágico cercano a los Alpes – y Draco no tuvo el corazón para decirle que ya había planeado que fueran a una isla caribeña propiedad del pocionista.

Después de otra hora, Harry ya lograba mantenerse de pie y deslizarse unos cuantos metros sin caerse. Draco estaba orgulloso del terco Gryffindor y la sonrisa que Harry le envió ante su logro fue suficiente para que Draco disfrutara también.

Si bien no hubo isla caribeña, sí habría aguas termales – y ni Merlín mismo iba a detenerlo de _disfrutar_ de sus vacaciones con Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y, aprovechando el _promo!time_ , los invito a ser parte de la campaña [**#2min1rev**](http://lenayuri.livejournal.com/10800.html) donde buscamos aumentar la cantidad de reviews en los fanfics. Recuerden que los reviews son el alimento de los autores, así que, entre más reviews, ¡más fanfics!  
>  -  
> El gif (más bien, la frase) para inspirar este fanfic fue este ~~aunque como dije, me fui por las ramas~~ :  
> 


End file.
